


Westallen TV Tropes Anthology

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University (chapter 7), Barry Allen In A Coma, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Romance, Tropes, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: A series of common tropes for a couple ranging from kissing in the rain to bed sharing. Each chapter is a drabble dedicated to a trope. Some are AUs while others are canon compliant.Read in any order you want!





	1. Aborted Declaration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trope Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271831) by [Anjali_Organna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjali_Organna/pseuds/Anjali_Organna). 



> Set during 2x23 when Barry is about to race Zoom.

Iris felt numb. She didn't know if it was caused by the cold night air or her own anxiety. She stood among Wally, Jesse, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells in support of Barry. 

"Either he goes, or we all die together." Caitlin said.

Barry looked nervous. Wells stepped closer to him and reassured Barry, "We believe in you."

Barry nodded. Iris could tell he was mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. Every life in the infinite multiverse was at risk. But there was no one Iris trusted more. Barry Allen is the best hero she can imagine. 

In fact, Barry Allen is the best person she can imagine. Iris looked into his eyes. Among the pain, fear, and determination there was love. He'd always looked at her with love. Iris could remember the look from when they were kids on the playground to seniors dancing at prom. She remembered how he revealed true depth of that look last Christmas. 

The terrifying thought that this may be the last time she got to gaze into those loving eyes intruded Iris's mind. It was now or never. She blocked out the doubt and took a step forward. 

"Wait!" Iris grabbed Barry's arm. 

She wanted desperately to tell him how she loves. How becoming his best friend was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. How she has faith in him. How much she wants to be with him. But, she can't find the words. 

"Barry," Iris began. She took a deep breath, searching for the words. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Iris looked at Barry's lips. Maybe they don't need words. Now would be the perfect time for a big, dramatic first kiss. It would feel so good. If she did it right, it could convey everything she needed him to know.

But, would it distract him?

Did he even care about that right now?

Barry looked at Iris, waiting for her to say something. She bit her lip and decided now was not the right time. Barry would win the race, she was confident. They would have plenty of time for this later. 

So, Iris said the first thing that came to to mind, "Kick his ass."

Iris wanted to faceplam the second she'd said it. It was such a stupid thing to say. Those could be her last words. Years of writing and masters degree in journalism and kick his ass was apparently the best she could come with.

Barry gave a slight nod. The corner's of mouth rose for a split second. Then, he was yard away from the group, facing Zoom. Iris looked at the spot where he'd been for a moment before turning her attention to him and Zoom. 

The race began. Blue and yellow light circled the magnatar. Iris watched in a mix of horror and amazement.

This can't be the end. 

Barry was going to win and then Iris would tell him that he's the love of her life. They would be together and things would be ok. She was sure. Barry was going to win. Her chance was coming. This isn't the end.


	2. Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris kiss in the pouring rain.

The one thing Iris didn't like about living in Central City was how the light pollution made it impossible to see the stars in the night sky. The usual black, starless sky was covered with grey clouds tonight. But, that didn't stop her and Barry from laying in the grass by the waterfront and looking up at the sky. The ground was hard on their backs, but they didn't care. Their shoulders were mere centimeters apart. Their fingers were intertwined. 

Iris turned her head to look at Barry. "Remember how when we were kids we used to lay here and find shapes in the clouds?"

Barry smiled. "Yeah, and you used to make up stories about how all the clouds ended up next to each other." 

Barry turned to his side so he could face Iris. His adoring gaze made Iris blush. She reached out to touch his face. His eyes fluttered closed as she held his jaw in her palm and stroked his cheek with her thumb. 

"I'm so lucky to have ended up next to you." Barry told Iris.

Iris closed the space between them when she pressed her lips to Barry's. The kissing began with slow, tender peck. The warmth that filled Iris was dampened by the cold raindrops that began to fall. It was just a drizzle, but everyone around Barry and Iris ran for cover. As the rainfall intensified, so did the kissing. Barry sucked on Iris's lower lip. She swirled her tongue around his. Barry on top of her and they were both lost in the affection. 

A loud bang of thunder brought the lover back to reality. Their lips separated but they remained close enough for their noses to touch. Desire was clearly displayed on their faces. Till, Iris's eyes suddenly widened and she shifted position. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"I think there's a worm on me!" 

Barry stood up to examine her and saw a worm was wiggling on it's way beside Iris's leg. He offered his hands to help her up and she took them. They were both soaking wet from the storm. 

Brushing off her dress and trying to flatten her hair with her hand, Iris laughed. "We're the only ones still out here."

Barry looked around and realized she was right.

"Good thing too." Iris continued. "I look awful."

"You've never looked awful in your life." Barry said.

The rain continued to strengthen.

"I guess we better get inside." Iris said, disappointed.

Barry pulled Iris in close. "No." he said. She could feel his chest rise and fall with his breath.

Iris furrowed her brows in confusion. Barry push away a few wet strands of hair that were stuck to Iris's face. 

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain." Barry confessed.

Iris beamed. "How romantic!"

Like a magnet, their lips were drawn together. The rain makes Iris feel like she's at the bottom of the ocean, but the kiss makes her inside ignite with a fire that no amount of water can extinguished. She curls both of her arms around Barry's back. She tastes raindrops on his lips and moans, thirsty for more. This time, the thunder isn't enough to distract them for their kiss. Barry swipes his teeth across hers as if he's painting them. 

There is no space between them to close, but Iris aches for more contact with him. She presses herself as tightly against him as possible. Barry's moan is silenced by her mouth. Her hands tangle in his hair. Iris feels Barry harden. She moves her hips to create some friction and they both moan. Their lips are separated but their eyes meet.

"I want to make love with you in the rain." Iris whispers.


	3. Rowboat Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris on an old-fashioned, romantic rowboat date. Very fluffy!

The sun beat down Iris's head and the sound of bird's singing filled her ears. It was one of the hottest days of the Summer. Barry suggested spending it on the water and Iris eagerly agreed. The lake was perfectly still, the water reflecting the white, puffy clouds in the sky. Barry took Iris's hand and helped her into the rowboat. Even though she didn't need it, she appreciated the sweet gesture. He kissed her hand before getting in himself. 

They sailed down the lake at a leisurely pace. Iris enjoyed the view of the trees on the shore and the fish visible just below the lake's surface. She let her fingertips glide along the water, the ripples she caused the only disturbance to the stillness. Barry and Iris sat on either side of the boat in quiet serenity, their eyes communicating the affection they felt. Barry's smile was brighter than the blinding sun. Iris took out the grapes she brought along as a snack and fed some to Barry and herself. 

Iris moved closer to Barry, resting her head on his chest. He ceased rowing and wrapped his arms around her. They sunk down and stretched out their legs as much as possible. Iris stared at Barry's profile, illuminated by the sun. His eyes sparkled and his lips intoxicated her. His jaw line looked perfectly chiseled and Iris placed soft kisses along it. 

"Iris," Barry mused.

She traced his moles with one finger. Her other hand moved over his torso. she could feel the rise and fall of his well sculpted abs under his shirt. Their eyes were locked and Iris felt the love in his gaze. Her heart fluttered. "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone." she whispered. Barry's eyes drew nearer and nearer. His lips pressed against hers in a chaste, but meaningful kiss. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the hyperactive pounding of Barry's heart.

Barry rubbed his hand up and down Iris's back. The other hand caressed her face. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Barry's smile. It made her smile too. They sunk further onto the boat's floor. Barry gently pulled Iris's face to his. Their foreheads touched and Barry began to hum Running Home to You. The boat sat in the center of the lake as Barry and Iris admired each other, their breathing causing it to move sightly. 

"I'm so lucky to be with you." Barry said. "I love you, Iris."

"I love you, Barry."


	4. She's Not My Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's said that sentence a lot over the years.

The first time it happens is in fourth grade. Barry and Iris sat together everyday at lunch and played together everyday during recess. Iris made some other friends in the class, but Barry really only hung out with Iris. Their peers were growing out of the 'boy/girls have cooties' phase. So thankfully, Barry and Iris were being teased less for their friendship. Little did they know, they were about to start being teased about being more than friends.

One day, when their teacher told the class they could pick their own partners for their project, Barry and Iris immediately teamed up. Barry noticed the other kids snickering. 

"Of course you two are partners." Katie Thompson said with giggles.

"The lovebirds!" Billy Peirce joked.

"Barry is always with his girlfriend!" Eric Nelson teased.

Barry was embarrassed. "She's not my girlfriend." he muttered.

"You spend all your time with her. You're alway looking at her. You like her." Katie said. "If she's not your girlfriend, you should ask her to be."

That was the day Barry started thinking about relationships and dating. He was only 9 and had never thought about asking out a girl, or kissing, or having a girlfriend. He knew he wasn't ready for all that yet. But, he began wondering what it might be like one day. Would Iris still want to hang out with him as they got older? What would kissing her feel like? Would she want to be his girlfriend? Iris was his best friend and needless to say, the best girl he'd ever met. If he was going to have a girlfriend, it made sense for it to be Iris.

 

It happened a lot in high school, mostly it was other students who assumed Barry and Iris were dating. Once, it was a teacher. Barry sighed as Mrs. Braden handed him his test with a large, red 'C'. 

"If you spent more time studying and less time with your girlfriend you would've done better." Mrs. Braden said.

Barry was confused. He wasn't dating anyone. 

Mrs. Braden looked over to Iris, then back to Barry. "I know she's very pretty." 

Barry laughed. "No, um we're- Iris, she's not my girlfriend." he clarified. "We're just best friends."

Mrs. Braden raised an eyebrow before passing out the rest of the test results.

 

It happened once on Valentine's Day. Barry and Iris were both dateless and decided to go get ice cream together. He'd almost forgotten about the holiday since he never did anything to celebrate it. Iris tapped a finger against her cheek as she considered which flavor to order. She usually got mint chocolate chip, but claimed she was going to "be different" this time.

"I'll have rocky road, please." Barry told the cashier. 

"And for you, Miss?" The cashier asked Iris.

"Um, I'll have a double scoop of mint chocolate chip." she replied.

Barry smirked. "I knew you'd end up choosing it in the end." 

"It's just my favorite." Iris shrugged.

They paid the cashier and took to their ice cream to a table. 

"Bear," Iris said, pointing to her own lips. "You got a little rocky road there."

Barry wiped it off with a napkin. "Oh wait, you have a little something on your face too." he said.

Iris took a napkin and wiped but nothing came off. "Did I get it?" she asked.

Barry shook his head. 

She tried again. "How about now?"

"No." Barry learned across the table. "It's right," he pushed the cone of mint chocolate chip into her face. Iris's lips, nose, and part of her cheek were now covered in ice cream. "There!" Barry finished with a laugh.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one!" Iris threatened.

Barry smiled and folded his arms in triumph. "Hit me with your best shot."

Iris kicked his shin, a little harder than necessary.

"Oww!" Barry cried. 

They both burst out laughing. Barry loved watching Iris laugh. Her eyes creased and nose scrunched up. She thought her laugh was goofy, but Barry thought it was adorable. 

The cashier approached their table carrying a banana split. "You two are just so cute!" She put the banana split down on the table and handed them each a spoon. "Enjoy a Valentine's Day treat, on the house!"

Barry's face turned scarlet. "Oh, we're not a cou-"

Iris kicked his shin again, thankfully with less force this time. "Thank you so much!" Iris smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" The cashier asked.

"Oh we've liked each other for forever." Iris said, already digging into the dessert. 

Barry's insides turned to jelly and his eyes bulged. 

"Well, you're the cutest couple I've seen all day." The cashier said.

Barry smiled. "It's easy to be cute when I'm sitting next to her." he said.

Iris faked a laugh. "He's the sweetest."

The cashier walked away and Barry glared at Iris.

"What?" Iris asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

"We've liked each other for forever." Barry quoted Iris's earlier comment. 

"Oh" Iris giggled, "Well, it's not technically a lie! We may not be dating but we do like each other, right?"

Oh, she didn't know how right she was. 

"And you are the sweetest." Iris smiled.

Barry laughed uncomfortably. He knew Iris was trying to justify her little fib, but he couldn't help the way his heart soared when she complemented him. He was giddy at the fact that a person assuming they were in a relationship was so easy for her to play along with. Plus, for people to assume they were together meant they thought Iris liked him. 

Of course, if they were dating, Barry would've taken her somewhere nice for Valentine's Day, not some little ice cream shop. He would've brought her flowers. She would probably wear that pair of boots she liked so much (and he pretended not to like so much). Maybe he'd have enough courage to lean over and kiss her. 

Then, reality hit Barry like a punch in the gut. He looked down at the melting ice cream. 

"You're not my girlfriend." Barry reminded himself aloud.

"So? Nobody needs to know that." Iris told him. 

Barry faked a smile and finished the banana split with her.

 

It happened once in Jitters. Barry would often come into Jitters and wait for Iris's shift to end so they could have a coffee together. One day, he didn't see Iris. He was sure she was working that afternoon, so he asked one of the baristas, Kelly, where Iris was.

"She's doing inventory in the back. But, she'll get off at the same time." Kelly said as she handed Barry his coffee.

"Thanks." Barry said.

"No problem." Kelly looked Barry up and down. "Iris is a lucky girl."

Barry didn't understand what Kelly meant. "Why do you say that?"

"She has a sweet boyfriend who comes to talk to her and walk home with her everyday after work."

It took a second before it dawned on Barry that Kelly thought he was Iris's boyfriend. "Oh, Iris isn't my girlfriend." Barry said, regretfully.

Kelly pursed her lips. "Could've fooled me. You act like you're in love."

Barry felt his body tense up. Was he being that obvious?

 

It happened at S.T.A.R. Labs a few days after Barry awoke from his coma. He was eating lunch with Cisco and asking about what he missed while in the coma. Cisco told him about current events, spoiled a few episodes of Breaking Bad, and told him that Iris spent a lot of time at Barry's beside.

"So, what's the deal with you and Iris anyway?" Cisco asked. "Are you like, together or..."

Barry couldn't meet Cisco's eye. "Um no, no. Not like that. She's not my girlfriend or anything. We're just.....friends. Best friends."

"So would it be cool if I ask her out?"

"NO!" Barry said way too quickly and way too loud. It was a reflex. 

Cisco held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. Chill, I was justing asking."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I just meant um, she has a boyfriend."

"You?"

"No, not me. Some other guy, Eddie Thawne. He's a cop."

"You don't seemed too thrilled about that."

Barry felt his stomach drop. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you like her. Everyone can see it." Cisco laughed.

"Everyone?" Barry squeaked.

"Well, I guess she can't. Otherwise, she'd probably dump that Eddie dude and get with you. She was real upset when you were in your coma. She talked to you for hours and kept saying how much she missed you. I think she's into you."

Hope filled Barry's heart. "You think so?"

Cisco nodded. "And that you seem excited about."

Barry blushed but decided he might as well just tell Cisco. "She's not my girlfriend. But, I really wish she was."


	5. Sweetie Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Barry and Iris carve their initials into a tree at the park. Present day Barry and Iris go to the park and find the carving they'd forgotten about.

"IRIS, where did you get that? Be careful!" Barry whisper-yelled to Iris when she brandished a pocket knife.

"Calm down." Iris put her hand on Barry's shoulder and a finger in front of his lips. "It's my dad's. I've used it before. I brought it today because I have an idea."

Barry and Iris were at the park. It was just a few blocks from Iris's parents’ house, so they were allowed to walk there by themselves. It was the site of some of Iris and Barry's most fun times playing together. Like most kids, they liked to pretend the playground equipment was features of the location they imagined in their heads. The monkey bars were often vines in a South American jungle they were exploring. The slides were hidden tunnel. The swings were a method of flying. The sandbox was filled with quicksand. Even the water fountains were a watering hole in the African savanna.

On their last adventure, Barry and Iris discovered a tree in the playground's surrounding landscape with many people's initials carved into it. Some of the initials were encircled by a heart, some had accompanying messages. Barry and Iris thought it was neat and tried to carve in their own initiates. But, they failed since they had nothing to carve the tree bark with.

Iris hoped the pocket knife she definitely didn't steal from her dad (she just asked him while he was vacuuming and couldn't hear) would be able to get the job done. Barry looked around nervously, making sure no adults were watching them. Iris found an empty space on the tree and started carving. She did Barry's initiates first, then her own.

"There." Iris said. She dusted off her hands a few times and stepped back to admire her work.

B  A

+

I W

Barry couldn't help but smile when he looked at it. He compared their initials to the others on the tree and realized something.

"Ummm.... Iris?" Barry said.

"Hmmm?" Iris tuned away from the tree to look at him.

Barry cringed. "I think the other people who put their initials here are like... couples."

"No they’re not!" Iris said firmly. She looked back at the tree and reexamined the carving. She seemed to have forgotten just how many of them were inside hearts since she first saw the tree. "Well, ok. Some of them might be couples. But, not all of them." she said, defensively.

"What about that one?" Barry pointed to carving that read:

P P & MJ W together forever

Iris giggled at the sight. "Somebody's initials are PP!"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Together! forever!" he over enunciated as he read.

"So? Lots of people want to be with their friends forever. I want us to be together forever. Or, is there a time when you want to stop being my friend?"

"What? No!" Barry shook his head.

"Then it settled, we'll be together forever too." Iris said.

They both smiled. They looked at their initials in the tree for a little longer before heading back to Iris's house.

* * *

 

More than a decade later, Barry and Iris decided to go to the very same park on a sunny afternoon. They walked from the West family house to the park just as they did when they were kids. Iris didn't live there anymore, but her dad still did. The last time Barry and Iris went to the park together was a particle accelerator explosion, three evil speedsters, one fiance's heroic suicide, several trips to other Earth's, several timeline alterations, and countless mint chocolate chip ice cream cones ago.

Barry and Iris strolled along the path, now finding nature and being in each other's presence more entertaining than monkey bars or swing sets. As they walked, Iris noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She abruptly stoped and Barry looked back at her, concerned.

"What?" Barry asked her.

Iris's eye lit up and she smiled. "Barry, look at that tree!"

Barry strained his eyes to see but Iris was already running up to it.

Iris scanned the tree until she found the place where she'd carved her and Barry's initials years ago. The tree was more crowded now, there were some new additions among the old ones. Iris started worry that she wouldn't be able to find theirs. Just when she was about to give up hope, she spotted it.

"There!" Iris shouted.

Barry stared at the carving in amazement. "I forget we did this."

"I forgot too." Iris said. "Remember how much trouble I was in for taking my dad's pocket knife?"

Barry put an arm around Iris. She looked up at him with pride. "B A plus I W" Iris read aloud.

"We're still together. Another day closer to forever." Barry said, remembering the conversation they had all those years ago.

"I'm glad you're still my best friend." Iris purred into Barry's neck.

"I'm glad you're mine. I don't know what I'd do without you." he replied.

Iris looked at the initials and noticed there was a problem with them. "Barry," she said, "Do you have anything sharp with you?"

"Ummm.... the house key?" Barry offered.

"That might work." Iris took the key and started carving.

"What are you doing?" Barry leaned down to see what Iris was adding.

"Making it more accurate." Iris informed him.

When she was done, she stepped away smiling. "What do you think?"

The tree now read:

B  A

+

I WA

Barry's eyes got a little misty as he said, "It's perfect."

He put his arms around Iris again. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Barry cupped Iris's face with his hands. She put her arms around Barry to push their bodies even closer together. Their lips softly stroked against each other. They both smiled against the kiss. As Barry pulled away, he pushed a strand of hair out of Iris's face. She rested her head against his chest.

They took a last look at the tree before continuing their walk.

 


	6. Love Tug-of-War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in high school. Barry gets caught in the middle (literally) of an argument between Iris and Becky Cooper. Angsty.

Iris ran up the front porch steps and fumbled with her keys, in a hurry to get inside. There was only 20 minutes for her to get ready before she had to be back at her high school to preform in the pep rally with her cheerleading teammates. Iris tried to look on the bright side, thinking about how her and Barry would be in sync tonight, since she was as late as he typically was. But, when Iris opened the front door and walked inside, she got the unpleasant surprise of seeing Becky Cooper on the couch, legs over Barry's lap.

Central City High's most annoying couple had the TV volume up so loud that the slam of the front door didn't alert them to Iris' entrance. 

"Barry!" Iris shouted, jolting him. 

"Hey, Iris." He was casual at first. But, when he saw how pissed Iris looked, his face fell. "What's wrong?"

"We only have 17 minutes before we need to be in the gym for pep rally!" She reminded him.

"Oh! The pep rally, I forgot."

Iris and Becky both rolled their eyes, but for completely different reasons. 

"Pep rallies are so stupid." Becky said, turning her nose up. "Do you agree, Barry?"

A cold sweat ran down Barry's neck as he started to panic. He avoided both of the girls' eyes. Thankfully, he didn't have to come up with an answer, because Iris chimed in.

"You might think that. But, the cheerleading squad has worked really hard on this routine and we're excited about preforming it in front of the entire school."

"All that time and hard work would have been better dedicated to your academics, what school is supposed to be for." Becky rudely countered.

Iris was outraged.If this were a cartoon, Iris would be red as a tomato and smoke would be steaming out her ears. She wanted to leap across the room and kick Becky till the stick fell out of her ass. Becky was such a stuck up, pretentious person. What the hell did Barry see in her?

Rather than stoop to Becky's level, Iris decided to just grab Barry and go.

"Come on, Bear. We're going to be really late. I don't want Coach Car to kill me." Iris took Barry's hand to help him up off the couch.

Becky sat up and smacked Iris' hand away. "What are you doing?!"

That was the last straw. It didn't hurt, but the disrespect had her fuming.

"What am I doing? The real question is what are you doing? Don't you dare slap my hand in my own house!"

"Oh please. You're such a baby. It was just a tap."

Iris sneered. "Then so it this!" She 'tapped' Becky's shoulder, pushing Becky back down onto the couch. "Come on, Bear."

"Barry is taking me out tonight. It's our 4 month anniversary!" 

"Uh, no, he's not." Iris corrected. "He's coming to the pep rally with me, just like he always does. I can't give my best without Barry there to support me and I know he wants to be there, right Bear?"

"Umm-" Barry stuttered.

Becky didn't give him time to reply. She stood up and got in Iris' face. "Well, maybe it's time for you to learn some independence."

Iris laughed in a very good impression of a Disney villain. "That's hilarious coming from the girl who's so dependent on every guy she dates that she has to spend 24/7 with him."

"Aww, Iris." Becky pouted. "Are you jealous that you've never been in a relationship? Never had anyone who you want to spend so much time with?"

"There is nothing about you that I am jealous of. The less like you I am, the better."

Barry got up and stood in between Iris and Becky. A kind of human shield for the cat fight that he feared was coming. "Hey, guys, don't fight. Why don't we all just take a minute to relax, take some deep breaths-"

"I don't have a minute! I'm already super late." Iris reminded him. She grabbed hold of his arm. "If you're coming with me, we have to go right now."

Becky grabbed Barry's other arm and pulled him closer to her. "You have to go right now. Barry stays here"

"Since when are you in charge of what Barry does?" Iris demanded, pulled Barry towards her.

"Since I became his girlfriend!" Becky responded with another tug of Barry's arm.

"You mean, since you latched your creepy, stalker like claw into him and became obsessed with controlling him!"

_*tug*_

"The only one obsessed with Barry is you! Seriously, are you incapable of making any new friends? You've been latched onto Barry since elementary school."

_*tug*_

The girls jerked Barry back and forth. He was at a loss for words. 

"Because he's my best friend!" Iris yelled. "You wouldn't know what that's like because you can't find anyone willing to spend more than a few months with you. By then, they realized how insane you are and run for the hills."

_*tug*_

"Best friend? Could've fooled me with how you're always mocking his interests and calling him a nerd!"

_*tug*_

"Only someone as insecure as you would be offended by some good natured teasing. This is why you're no fun."

_*tug*_

"Apparently I'm more fun than you! That's why Barry has been spending more time with me than you!"

_*tug*_

Iris laughed. "He spends so much time with you because you emotionally manipulate him into feeling guilty for taking any time to himself or to send with other friends!"

_*tug*_

"You are jealous! Jealous that Barry spend so much time with me, jealous that I come before you in his life. I'm his girlfriend!"

_*tug*_

"I was his best friend long before you showed up and I will be his best friend long after he's moved onto someone better, who actually deserves him!"

_*tug*_

"I knew it!" Becky squealed. You've been rooting for us to break up from day 1."

__*tug*_ _

"I have been hoping you break up." Iris proudly admitted. "But only because you are such a controlling bitch!"

_*tug*_

"I'm not the one who barged in here and demanded that Barry come to a pep rally with me!"

_*tug*_

"Barged in here? This is my damn house! And you demanded he take you out for your stupid, made up anniversary." 

_*tug*_

The girls were pulling Barry more forcefully now. This had to stop. He yanked his arms from their grasps and shouted, "ENOUGH!" 

Realizing that things had gotten out of hand, Becky and Iris both looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Ok, it's obvious we can't stand each other." Becky sated. "So, Barry, who are you going to pick?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Who are you going to pick?" Becky repeated. "Me or her?"

Barry stared dumbfounded at her.

Becky sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Iris ordered.

Becky didn't acknowledge Iris at all. "Me!" Becky said, point to herself. "Or, her." She pointed at Iris.

"You know what," Iris was almost in tears. She picked up her bag and decided to head to the pep rally, with or without Barry. "I'm going to make the choice really easy for him." She walked out of the house, heart pounding and stomach in knots. It was hard for her to remember the last time she felt so angry or hurt.

The first tear cascaded down her cheek when Iris heard Barry's voice call after her, "IRIS!" He was chasing her down the driveway.

Iris quickly wiped away the tear with her sleeve, not wanting Barry to see how much Becky was able to effect her. She waited for him to catch up with her.

"Iris," He said, out of breath from the fight and the sprint outside. "You know there is no way I'd chose her over you. You're my best friend."

Too hurt to believe Barry, Iris' voice cracked, "But, Becky is your girlfriend."

"Not anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can't keep dating someone who treats my best friend like that." Barry said matter of factly.

Iris laughed in relief. Barry hugged her tight. She shook in the comfort of his arms, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Iris apologized. "Even though I hate Becky, I never wanted to be the reason you guys broke up. I know that you really liked her."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I stopped liking her the second she was mean to you." Barry assured her. "Nobody comes before you in my life, Iris."

She smiled. Her heart felt so much lighter now. 

Barry offered her his arm. "Come on, we have a pep rally to get to."


	7. She's All Grown Up/He's All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Barry and Iris lost touch and haven't seen each other since elementary school till they run into each other in college. Mutual attraction

Barry almost made it through college without being forced to attend a party with obnoxious people he avoided talking to by standing on the wall alone. Almost.... It was April of his senior year, so Barry's friends convinced him he had to come to this huge party off campus. 

"Dude, it's part of the college experience!"

"You don't want to look back on your life full of regrets, do you?"

Well, Barry was full of regret as he leaned against the wall, alone, dreaming about how much nicer it would have been to stay at his apartment and watch TV. The other partygoers were enjoying themselves around him, unfazed by his awkwardness. 

Deciding that he'd been at the party long enough to 'check attend a college party' off his bucket list, Barry decided to leave. He maneuvered through the overcrowded house, pushing past drunken people dancing.

"Ooofff!"

Barry collided with someone just before he made it to the door. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." He apologized. The girl he'd run into was so much shorter than him, even in her high heels, that he hadn't noticed her. 

"It's ok." The girl laughed. "Don't worry about. I wasn't watching were I was going either."

Barry looked at her,. She was gorgeous. Petite, but muscular. Her hair fell around her shoulders in gentle curls. Brown eyes that were like a window to her soul. Big, pouty red lips that mesmerized him as she spoke. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves and showed off her legs. She was really, really hot. Like, supermodel you millions of guys would lust after on Instagram, hot.

Besides her beauty, Barry felt drawn to her for another reason. She seemed familiar. It was as if he had some kind of connection to her.

She was staring back him, apparently feeling something similar.

"Uh, have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Barry shook his head. He was sure he would've remember meeting someone as beautiful as her.

"Then, nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Iris west."

Barry's jaw dropped. _This was Iris West? His childhood best friend Iris West? She couldn't be. There's no way._ "I-Ir- Iris West?" Barry stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Iris West." Barry repeated to himself. 

Iris nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I used to know someone named Iris West." Barry explained, hoping he didn't seem like a creep. "We went to elementary school together. But, my dad got this job offer at the Mayo Clinic so my family moved across the country and I lost touch with her."

Iris' eyes widened. "Oh. Did you say the Mayo Clinic?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a friend who's dad was a doctor and he got a job there. I remember because I thought the name was so funny."

Barry's heart leaped from his chest. Could this really be Iris?

"It was so sad when he moved away." Iris sighed. "We were best friends as little kids. His name was Barry-"

"Allen." Barry finished her sentenced.

Iris covered her mouth. "Barry?"

He nodded. "Hi, Iris."

"Oh my god!" She cried, jumping into his arms. 

They hugged, holding each other as if their closeness now could make up for all the loneliness of being apart for so long. Barry basked in her familiar scent. It was like home. Iris was clutching him, not wanting to ever let go. 

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

She looked up at him without breaking their embrace. From this angle, Barry had a stunning view of her cleavage. She had always been cute, but in the years since he'd seen her, Iris had turned into a woman. The most beautiful woman Barry had ever seen.

Iris bit her lip as she gazed at him.

"What?" He asked.

Iris shrugged. "You're more handsome than I remember."

"I hope so!" Barry laughed. "The last time you saw me, my mom was still giving me bowl cuts."

Iris slide her hand up Barry's back and neck to ran her fingers through his hair. He shivered. _This is it_ , he decided. _This is the greatest moment of my life_.

"It's really nice." She commented.

"Th- T-" Barry tried to say _thank you_ but there was no saliva in his mouth. 

"And you outgrew me!" Iris laughed.

Barry smirked. She used to be really proud of that fact that she was taller than him in their youth. "I told you I would."

Her perfect, goddess-like body was pressed up against him. Nothing else had ever felt so good. He was staring at her, he knew that she noticed. But, she didn't seem to mind, so he said, "You've really grown up."

"I have." Iris said. She nudged her boobs with her elbow. "These showed up the summer after you moved away."

Barry swallowed. "Damn. I wish I was there for that." The words spilled out his mouth without him thinking. "I'm sorry, that was weird. I shouldn't have said that. I-"

Iris laughed again. "It's fine. I wish I was there when you these showed up." She felt his bicep.

"Haha, well, you weren't there to protect me from bullies anymore so I uh, had to hit the gym."

Iris batted her eyelashes. "So, besides turning tall, dark, and handsome, what have you been doing the past decade?"

Everything Barry had done since he was last with Iris seemed irrelevant now. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She giggled. "Didn't you major in something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Forensic science. You?"

"Journalism."

That surprised Barry. "I thought you wanted to be a cop, like your dad?"

"I did." Iris sighed. "But, he wouldn't speak to me for weeks after I applied to the police academy. I finally gave in and withdrew my application."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you're going to be a really good journalist."

"Thanks." She cheered up again. "I guess if I can't be out there apprehending the criminals on the street, I can expose the criminals hiding in plain sight. Right now, I'm working on a piece about the CEO of Central City National Bank and how he's been defrauding his client's."

"Wow! That's awesome." Barry said, impressed. "I can't believe you've been a CCU all this time and we're just now running into each other."

"Oh, I didn't go to school here. I went to University of Metropolis and graduated early. A friend of mine invited me to this party." Iris explained. 

"Cool. I know UM is a great school, known for it's ace reporter alumni. Clark Kent better watch out."

Iris laughed. "I really have missed you so much, Barry."

"I missed you. CCU was the first college I applied to, I think a part of me was hoping that I could come back here and find you." Barry admitted.

"Now you have!"

"Now I have." He repeated, smiling. It didn't feel real.

Barry caressed her cheek. Iris closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. 

"I knew I'd never make another friend like you, Iris. All these years, I've missed you. There were so many times were I wanted to send you an email or call you."

"Why didn't you?" She asked longingly.

Barry kicked himself. "I was scared that too much time had past and you made a new friend.

"I couldn't make another friend like you, Barry. I wasn't able to stop thinking about you. The reason I never called or wrote to you was because I was scared too. Scared, that weren't thinking about me anymore."

Barry shook his head. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Iris smiled.

Barry leaned down and kissed her. Fireworks went off in his head and angels sang. He was tasting that pouty lip he was so mesmerized by as she spoke. His stomach flipped, his head spun. Barry felt giddy. It felt like his whole life lead up to this moment, and it was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the 1x15 reference? *wink*


	8. Dude, He's Like, in a Coma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris kisses a comatose Barry. Set during the 1x20 flashback where Iris begs Barry to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make this fic something it's not by reading too much into it. It's a true love's kiss that wakes a person from an unconscious state, like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.

It was late, but Iris needed to see Barry. Thankfully, Dr. Wells was a workaholic who rarely left Star Labs. Wether he was always like that or if he was afraid to show his face in the city after the particle accelerator explosion, Iris didn't know. Barry probably would, she thought. He'd read Wells' biography twice. If Barry were awake, he would be going on and on about science, asking Dr. Wells a million questions, and wondering around the lab in wonder of it all. 

But, Barry lay silent and still on a hospital bed in the corner. The beeping of his telemetry monitor and pulse oxesimiter the only indications that he was still alive inside the unresponsive shell of his body. 

Iris really needed to be with Barry tonight. It marked the six month anniversary of him being struck by lightning. Six months since she'd last seen Barry up and talking. Six month since she heard his laugh. Six months since he held her hand or hugged. Six months since the worse night of life, watching helplessly as Barry's heart kept stopping. She still felt helpless sometimes. 

The cortex was cold and quiet. Dr. Wells excused himself so that Iris could be alone with Barry, which she greatly appreciated. She sat down next to Barry's bedside. 

"Hi Barry, it's Iris. I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can because...... I really, really need you to wake up."

Barry remained asleep. 

"Like, the other day, Detective Pretty Boy, came into Jitter and he asked me out. And I actually said yes!"

Iris laughed a little, thinking about the look Barry would have on his face if he were awake while she told him this story. 

She didn't even know why she'd said yes. Perhaps, just to have something to do, someone to take her mind of Barry's condition for a little while. She was lonely, flat out desperate to fill the gaping void Barry's absence caused in her life and in her heart. 

"See, I do dumb things like that when you're not around." Iris confessed. 

She thought about all the times Barry had talked her out of doing something foolish. Chaser of the impossible, yes. Yet, somehow, Barry was also the more sensible of the two best friends. 

Tears glistened in her eyes as she reminisced. She had countless good memories with Barry. But, she wouldn't be satisfied with memories alone. She longed to be with him again. Their last talk, last embrace, it couldn't really be their last. There were so many firsts they still needed to have.

"And the house is really quiet without you." Iris cried. 

Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow, and Cisco were taking good care of Barry, but Iris was terrified. She didn't know how much longer she could hold up without Barry. Iris shuddered to remember what life was like before she met Barry. Her dad was miserable, lost in his greif for her mom. The house didn't feel like home, just a building. Her escape was befriending Barry at school. He was the light in her life. She felt guilty saying it, because the reason for Barry's move into the West house was so traumatic, but it was the best thing that ever happened to Iris, because it meant she got to be with him everyday. 

Iris had never told him that. She decided to now.

"I know that the reason that you came to live with us was awful. But, Barry, you made it home again. You made us a family again."

Iris thought about her dad. He was trying to be strong for her, hide how scared he was. She hoped that wasn't going to go on forever, because being closed off to each other is the last thing Barry would want for Joe and Iris. 

"We need you."

Iris felt herself falling into a dark abyss. No end to her confusion and fear, no direction, no one there to help her.

"I need you." Iris whispered.

She held his hand. It was still soft and comforting even though Barry couldn't return her pressure. 

Iris looked at him. He was so beautiful. She wished his eyes would open, so she could admire the emerald green pupils that lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about. Iris counted the freckles on his face. Her gaze landed on his lips.

She felt the urge to kiss him. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were tear stained. But, she leaned over and breathed him in. Her eyes closed as her lips captured Barry's bottom lip in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Iris lingered near his mouth before moving away. She smiled. They got to have another first.

She was still reeling from the kiss when the monitors attached to Barry started beeping uncontrollably. One was flashing red.

"DR. WELLS!" Iris screamed for help. 

Wells could be anywhere in the enormous building. The odds he'd hear Iris calling for him were slim, but Iris couldn't leave Barry's side to go searching for Wells. She held his hand tight. Barry wasn't seizing like he had been in the hospital, but Iris was still frightened. 

"Barry, it's ok. Please, please stay with me." She begged.

Iris thought she was hallucinating. But, Barry's eyelids fluttered open. His lips curled into a smile.

"Iris?" He said.

Iris let out a sob of joy. She threw herself on top of Barry and hugged him.

"Barry! You're awake."


End file.
